First and Last
by ciocarlie
Summary: /terkadang, semua yang kita fikirkan tidak sama dengan kenyataan.../ first fic Family/Angst xP slight 8059, AG, U02, 1827 #plak


"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna dan juga Giotto kakaknya, serta Yamamoto dan juga Ugetsu sepupunya, hanya bisa terdiam menatap kearah Gokudera.

"Apa sebenarnya maksud semua ini..." Gokudera menatap mereka berempat. Ia benar-benar bingung. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat mereka menatapnya seperti itu.

"Gokudera-kun..." Ugetsu, yang sepertinya tampak benar-benar tertekan hanya bisa berjalan dan menyerahkan sebuah surat padanya. "G... Menuliskan surat ini untukmu..."

"Dimana dia?"

...

Ia semakin cemas dan juga tidak berfikir jernih. Semua orang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi, satu hal yang membuatnya berfikir akan sesuatu, mata Ugetsu merah dan lebam.

Seakan-akan, ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menangis...

Kau melihat sebuah surat yang ada ditanganmu sekarang. Hanya sebuah kertas putih yang polos bahkan tanpa ada amplop untuk membungkusnya.

Kau membukanya dan melihat tulisan itu.

-kau yakin, itu adalah tulisannya...

Tulisan kakakmu...

_Untuk bakka ototou..._

_Bagaimana, kau sudah melihat surat ini?_

_Kalau begitu operasimu sukses kan?_

_Yah, harusnya seperti itu, atau aku akan menembak dokter yang memeriksamu..._

_Hei, aku serius!_

_..._

_Apakah kau masih marah padaku?_

_Mungkin surat ini akan membuatmu lebih marah padaku._

_Hayato..._

_Dengar baik-baik..._

...

**Title : **First and Last

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Family/Angst

**Main character : **G & Gokudera hayato

**Slight : **02U-AG-1827-8059

**Disclaimed : KHR belong to Amano Akira!**

Disebuah bangunan apartment yang terbilang mewah dan juga besar, seseorang berambut perak terbaring diatas tempat tidur yang ada disana. Sedikit menggeliat, ia bangkit dan mengucek mata hijaunya.

"..."

"Hayato, sedang apa kau..." Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan juga mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya terlihat membawa sebuah panci dan juga memakai celemek berwarna putih. "Kau harus menjemput Tsuna dirumahnya bukan? Walaupun sebenarnya kau tidak perlu..."

"Aku tahu G..." Anak itu mengacak sedikit rambut peraknya. Anak berusia 16 tahun itu melihat kearah kakaknya yang sekarang berjalan kearah dapur dan meninggalkannya. "Dan aku harus menjemput Juudaime apapun yang terjadi. Lagipula alarm jam belum berbunyi..."

"Memang kau janji menjemput Tsuna jam berapa?" Kakaknya yang bernama G itu melanjutkan aktifitasnya, memasakan sarapan pagi didapur.

"Jam 7... Aku sudah menyetel alarm jam 6 pagi." Sedikit menguap ia hanya menjawabnya dengan ketus. "Sejak kapan kau perduli denganku?" Gokudera hanya menatap jam weker yang ada disampingnya.

"Hei, bagaimanapun aku ini kakakmu..." Sambil membalik telur yang ia goreng, G melihat jam dinding yang ada disampingnya. "Aneh, kenapa kau baru bangun pukul 7 kurang 15 menit?"

Suara yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara teriakan dari seorang Gokudera Hayato. Dan tentu saja suara dari benturan, hentakan kaki, dan juga beberapa barang atau mungkin tubuhnya yang terjatuh karena tersandung.

"Kenapa alarmnya tidak berbunyi? !" Gokudera yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, dan juga tas sekolah langsung menuju kedapur untuk mengambil sebuah roti.

"Jangan makan sambil berlari..." G terlihat tenang dan tidak melihat langsung kearah Gokudera. "Ah, benda berisik yang ada disampingmu itu, aku yang mematikan... Suaranya sangat berisik, dan aku harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi."

"JADI INI SEMUA KARENA KAU!" Suara menggelegar itu terdengar dikamar bernomor 259 itu. Suara yang memang biasa terdengar itu memang pada awalnya mengganggu semua orang yang ada diapartment itu. Tetapi sekarang, mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya kalau tidak mau ditembak atau diledakkan oleh kedua kakak beradik itu.

Gokudera Hayato dan juga G adalah adik kakak yang tinggal berdua sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua sempat terpisah selama 10 tahun sejak Hayato berusia 1 tahun, karena kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayah dan ibunya. Hayato yang diadopsi oleh pamannya tinggal di Italia bersama keluarga ayahnya. Sedangkan G yang saat itu berusia 11 tahun diadopsi oleh keluarga ibunya.

G adalah salah satu anggota dari badan intelegensi pertahanan yang ada di Jepang. Ia menjemput adiknya ketika ia berusia 21 tahun dan membawa Hayato ke Jepang untuk tinggal bersama dengannya. Kehidupan mereka berdua memang mencukupi, karena selain jabatan G yang cukup tinggi di usia semudanya, keluarga ayah dan ibu mereka selalu membantu mereka jika mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Tetapi, hubungan kakak beradik itu tidak pernah akur, karena G selalu bersikap keras dan disiplin kepada adiknya. Dan sifat Gokudera yang keras kepala dan selalu kesal jika terlalu diatur oleh kakaknya itu membuat mereka tidak pernah cocok satu sama lain.

"Hayato-kun~" Suara ketukan dan panggilan nama Gokudera itu membuat pertengkaran mereka terhenti. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan memiliki potongan rambut pendek dengan tenang menunggu pintu itu terbuka seakan tidak mendengar suara pertengkaran kakak adik itu.

"Itu, kekasihmu datang. Cepat, kau tidak ingin Juudaime-mu terlambat bukan?" G yang dalam posisi akan menyelamatkan roti yang akan jatuh ketika mereka bertengkar itu langsung menaruh roti itu diatas meja dan melepas celemek miliknya.

"Tidak perlu kau katakanpun aku sudah tahu!" Gokudera langsung mengambil tas dan pergi dari tempat itu. Langkahnya sedikit goyah dan tubuhnya terlihat lemas. "Dan dia bukan kekasihku bakka aniki!"

"Jadi, orang bodoh yang meminjamkan payungnya kepada orang yang lebih bodoh lagi karena meminjamkan payung satu-satunya pada Juudaime-nya tersayang itu tidak memiliki perasaan spesial?" Jawab G sambil menyalakan rokok.

"Berisik!" Gokudera yang wajahnya sukses memerah langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan kedua temannya Yamamoto Takeshi dan juga Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Ah Juudaime, selamat pagi!" Gokudera menundukkan kepala pada laki-laki berambut cokelat yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu.

"Se-selamat pagi Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan temannya itu. "Ah, G-san selamat pagi...!" G hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan salam untukku Hayato-kun?" Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil dan merangkul bahu Gokudera. Dengan cepat Gokudera menepis dan menendang perut Yamamoto.

"Itu salam dariku baseball freak!" Yamamoto hanya tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya. Tetapi, ia tetap tertawa dan melihat Gokudera.

"Dinginnya..."

"Ah G-san, Giotto nii-san mencarimu. Katanya kau harus menemuinya jam 10 hari ini..." Tsuna melihat kearah G yang hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan membaca korannya. Kakak Tsuna, Giotto adalah salah satu petinggi di kota itu dan merupakan pendiri dari badan pertahanan dikota itu. G adalah kaki tangannya langsung yang bertugas melindunginya.

"ah, Ugetsu-nii juga mencarimu. Katanya jangan lupa dengan janji hari ini..." Jawab Yamamoto. Kakaknya, Ugetsu Asari adalah teman kerja dari G dan ada kabar yang mengatakan jika Ugetsu dan G adalah sepasang kekasih. G hanya diam dan menutupi wajahnya dengan koran.

"Ha?" Gokudera langsung mendekati kakaknya. "Sekarang siapa yang menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Ketika ia akan menyibakkan koran yang dibaca kakaknya, G sudah terlebih dahulu melempar syal yang ada disana kearahnya. "Hei, untuk apa ini? !"

"Untuk mulut besarmu, keras kepalamu, dan juga cuaca diluar yang dingin..." Jawab G tanpa melihat kearah Gokudera.

"Kau-!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, kalau kita tidak berangkat sekarang kita bisa terlambat..." Tsuna terlihat sedikit panik, dan tentu saja Gokudera menyadarinya dan menghentikan pertengkaran dengan menuruti apa yang diinginkan kakaknya. Ia melingkarkan syal itu dileher dan mengambil tas yang sempat terjatuh itu.

"Aku berangkat!" Sedikit terbatuk, wajah Gokudera juga memerah. Sepertinya ia demam karena ia kehujanan kemarin.

"Hei tunggu!" G mengisyaratkan Yamamoto untuk mendekatinya. Yamamoto hanya menunjuk dirinya dan berjalan kearah G. Ketika Yamamoto sudah masuk kedalam, G langsung mendorong Gokudera dan juga Tsuna keluar dan langsung menutup pintu membawa hanya Yamamoto kedalam sana.

"E-eh apa tidak apa-apa G-san?"

"Jangan banyak protes..." G dan Yamamoto sedang berdiskusi mengenai sesuatu. Gokudera dan Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam didepan pintu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Yamamoto keluar dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan menggaruk dagunya. "Jangan lupakan yang aku katakan tadi..."

"Baiklah G-san, serahkan padaku..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa menundukkan kepalanya. G mengangguk dan menutup pintunya sebelum sang adik memberikan protes kepada kakaknya.

...

"Dia itu menyebalkan!" Gokudera hanya bisa menggerutu disepanjang jalan menuju ke sekolah. "Tidak seperti Ugetsu-san dan Giotto-san, ia itu Workaholic! Bahkan ia tidak pernah ingat dengan ulang tahunku sendiri!"

"G-san adalah orang yang baik dan sayang padamu menurutku..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil dan melihat Gokudera.

"Tch, aku tidak mau mengakuinya..."

"Kurasa juga begitu, G-san bekerja keras juga untukmu kau Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna menatap sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"K-kalau Juudaime yang bilang seperti itu..."

"Ah, Hibari-san jangan tu-" Tsuna berlari menuju kegerbang sekolahnya, tetapi keburu ditutup oleh laki-laki berambut raven yang berjaga disana.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Hibari melihat kearahnya. "Kau terlambat 1 menit dari jadwal, kau harus keruanganku ketika istirahat..."

"Baiklah, Hibari-san..." Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Hibari membuka gerbang setelah mencatatnya.

"Hei, kenapa Juudaime dihukum! Hanya karena 1 menit ia terlambat!"

"..." Hibari melihat kearah Gokudera dan Yamamoto. "Kalian..."

"T-tunggu Hibari-san, jangan hukum mereka oke?" Tsuna mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki yang ada didepannya itu. "Aku akan menemuimu lebih cepat..."

...

"Baiklah, kau sudah mengatakannya..." Hibari hanya berbalik dan meninggalkan Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera. "Dan aku ingin menanyakan masalah Giotto-san, karena Nii-sama menyuruhku..."

"Ha-Hai~" Hibari Kyouya, sang ketua komite disiplin yang terkenal galak. Tetapi, banyak rumor yang beredar kalau Tsuna adalah kekasih dan sang ketua. Kakaknya adalah Alaude, salah seorang anggota dari badan pertahanan yang dibentuk Giotto. Ia juga merupakan kepala polisi di Namimori. Dan, ia juga dikabarkan merupakan kekasih dari Giotto, kakak Tsuna.

...

"G!" Laki-laki berambut kuning, mirip dengan Tsuna itu hanya bisa terkejut melihat sang tangan kanan kembali ke markas mereka dengan luka dibagian pinggangnya. "Kenapa kau terluka, kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Ya Primo..." G mencoba untuk memegangi lukanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah walaupun sudah diobati. "Hanya luka kecil... Tidak akan menghabiskan darahku..."

"Tetapi kau-"

"Primo... Aku tidak apa-apa, apakah itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkanmu?" G memotong pembicaraan Giotto ketika itu. Giotto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu..."

...

"Gokudera-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna terlihat cemas dengan keadaan Gokudera. Ia terlihat demam dan hanya menaruh kepalanya diatas meja saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Juudaime, hanya demam biasa..." Gokudera hanya tertawa sambil melihat kearah Tsuna. Tiba-tiba Yamamoto datang dan memberikan sesuatu.

"Minumlah, ini obat yang biasa kau pakai kan?" Goku hanya bisa menatap obat yang ada ditangan Yamamoto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku selalu tahu apa yang kau butuhkan Hayato-koi~"

BRUGH!

Dengan satu kalimat saja, roh Yamamoto Takeshi terlihat keluar dari mulutnya karena tendangan telak dibagian vitalnya.

"Jangan sembarangan..." Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Yamamoto yang terkapar dan Gokudera yang meninggalkannya sambil membawa obat miliknya.

...

"_Tadaima..."_ Gokudera berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kearah kalender. Tanggal yang ia lingkari merah, bertuliskan sesuatu disana.

'Aniki bakka Birthday'

Ingin ia tidak menghiraukan tanggal itu mengingat semua yang kakaknya lakukan hal ini. Tetapi, ia mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukan kakaknya ketika ia berulang tahun waktu itu.

...

"Dasar bodoh..." Gokudera melihat kakaknya yang terluka dan terbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit itu. Sepertinya kakaknya sedikit tertabrak oleh motor dan menyebabkan luka dibagian kepalanya. "Kenapa kau bisa terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"Berisik, aku harus mengejar pekerjaan primo..." G hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menutupinya dengan selimuti.

"Lagi-lagi pekerjaan! Kau ini tidak pernah memikirkan yang lain ya!" Gokudera terlihat kesal melihat kakaknya. Padahal hari ini ulang tahunnya, ia malah tidak ingat dan hanya mengingat tentang pekerjaan.

"Tch, jangan berisik..." G melempar sebuah bungkusan kearah Goku dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Gokudera. "Lihat saja diluar, jangan berisik..."

"Kau-!"

BLAM!

...

"Ah, Hayato-kun kau ada disini?" Ugetsu tampak membawakan parsel dan sedang menuju keruangan G. Gokudera hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "S-sepertinya kau sedang buruk moodnya..."

"Aku hanya kesal dengan aniki..." Jawabnya sambil berdecak kesal. "Ia hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya dan tidak ingat hari apa ini..."

...

"Kau tidak melihat isi bungkusan itu ya?" Tanya Ugetsu sambil menunjuk kearah bungkusan yang dilempar G.

"Memang apa ini?" Gokudera membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan sebuah amplop dengan sebuah buket bunga. "Lily putih? Dan sebuah amplop?"

Membukanya, Goku menemukan sebuah karcis pertunjukan yang selama ini ia inginkan. Sangat susah untuk mendapatkannya dan harganya juga sangat mahal.

"Kukira kau sadar karena kecelakaan itu dekat dengan tempat pertunjukan itu..." Ugetsu hanya tertawa kecil. "G menghabiskan semua gajinya bulan ini untuk membelikanmu hadiah ulang tahun, dan karena terburu-buru ia malah tidak melihat dan tertabrak..."

...

Gokudera hanya bisa berdecak pinggang dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Dasar bodoh... Ia kan tidak boleh sedikitpun terluka... Malah terburu-buru begitu..."

...

"Tch, ia harus membayar semua ini..." Gokudera berdecak kesal dan mengambil tasnya. Berjalan menuju kedalam motornya, dan menjalankannya menuju kesebuah tempat.

...

"Kalau tidak salah disini..." Gokudera melihat kearah gang dan mencari sesuatu disana.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan yang ada disekitar gang. Dengan perasaan panik, Gokudera melihat beberapa orang yang memakai jas hitam terlibat baku tembak disana. Baru saja ia akan bersembunyi, seseorang melihatnya.

"Hayato, apa yang kau lakukan disini!" G terlihat membawa pistol dan juga sedang mencoba untuk menembak seseorang disana. Disampingnya, Giotto, Ugetsu, dan Alaude berada dengan sebuah pistol juga ditangannya.

"Aniki apa yang terjadi disini!" Belum saja ia mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaannya, seorang dari musuh mereka berada dibelakangnya dan menodongkan pistol dikepala Goku.

"Hayato!"

"Jangan bergerak, atau aku akan menembak anak ini!" Orang itu masih meletakkan pistol ke kepala Gokudera.

"S-sial..." G hanya bisa diam begitu juga dengan Giotto, Ugetsu, dan Alaude.

"Tch..." Goku dengan nekadnya memukul perut sang musuh dan membuatnya terkapar. Dengan cepat, ia terlepas dan membuat G bisa mengarahkan tembakannya kearah musuh itu.

Dengan sekali tembakan, orang itu tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Keluar dari sini Hayato, disini berbahaya!"

Goku hanya bisa mengangguk dan berlari menuju keluar gang itu. Tetapi, Giotto melihat seorang musuh yang membidik kearah Gokudera.

"G, diatas!" G melihat keatas dan menemukan penembak itu akan menembak kearah Gokudera.

BANG!

Dengan sekali tembakan, tangan sang penembak terluka. Tetapi sialnya, salah satu kaca yang ada disana tersenggol dan jatuh kebawah akan mengenai Gokudera.

"Hayato, diatasmu!" G mencoba untuk memberitahu Gokudera. Tetapi, ketika Gokudera melihat keatas, pecahan itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

PRANG!

...

"Pecahan kaca itu masuk kedalam matanya..." G sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter diruangannya. Karena kejadian itu, Gokudera dibawa kerumah sakit karena cedea di matanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang...?"

"Ia... Tidak akan bisa melihat lagi..." G hanya bisa menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apakah tidak ada cara untuk membuatnya bisa melihat lagi?"

...

"Ada satu dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan penglihatannya..."

...

PRANG!

"Aku tidak suka!" Gokudera memecahkan gelas yang ada disampingnya. Matanya ditutupi oleh perban dan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun!"

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna yang menjenguk Goku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan cemas. Giotto yang menemaninya hanya menahannya untuk tidak mendekat ketika kondisi Goku masih labil.

CKLEK...

G yang baru saja menemui dokter membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan karena Goku.

"G, bagaimana kata dokter?" Giotto melihat G yang hanya menghela nafas.

BUGH!

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal langsung mengenai G. Goku melemparnya dari tempat tidur. Walaupun matanya tertutup ia bisa melemparnya tepat ke arah G.

"Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu aniki!" Goku hanya bisa membentak G dan terlihat sangat kesal.

"Hayato..." Yamamoto hanya bisa mencoba untuk menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak pernah perduli padaku! Kau selalu saja mementingkan pekerjaanmu! Walaupun kau berada disampingku, aku seakan-akan masih hidup sendiri seperti dulu!" Goku hanya bisa berteriak kearah G. Air matanya keluar dari balik perban itu.

"Dan sekarang... Bahkan kau tidak bisa apa-apa bukan? Kau malah merebut semua cahaya dariku! Dan kau tidak bisa apapun setelah aku tidak akan bisa lagi mengejar semua yang aku inginkan..."

...

...

Berada diatas atap, ditempat yang tinggi. Itulah yang disukai oleh G setiap kali ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seperti sekarang, ia berada didepan pembatas pagar yang ada diatap rumah sakit. Hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi, ia akan terjun bebas menuju kebawah lantai.

"G, kau ada disi-" Ugetsu yang membuka pintu menuju keatap gedung rumah sakit terkejut dengan posisi G sekarang. Dengan cepat, ia berlari dan memegangi tangannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini G!"

"Aku menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu bodoh..." G sedikit kesal karena Ugetsu hampir saja membunuhnya karena tarikan itu membuatnya hampir jatuh. "Aku tidak akan berfikiran singkat untuk melompat dari sini... Sudah berapa tahun kau mengenalku!"

"A-ahaha..." Ugetsu hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "So-soalnya, sepuluh tahun bersamamu aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti tadi..."

"Seperti apa...?"

.

.

.

"Tatapanmu itu..."

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanku?"

.

.

.

"Kau seakan-akan ingin menangis..."

...

"Apakah aku salah?" Ugetsu melepaskan pegangan ditangannya dan berada disamping G, memegangi pagar pembatas itu.

"Tidak..." G tersenyum sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Ia menatap kearah depan, mencoba untuk menerawang. "Mungkin kau benar... Aku tadi menangis... Menangis didalam hatiku..."

...

"Apakah karena pertanyaan Hayato-kun...?" Ugetsu masih menatap laki-laki yang ada disampingnya itu. G masih tidak menatapnya, dan menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan terlalu difikirkan, ia hanya sedang panik karena keadaannya-"

"Ia menangis..." G memotong pembicaraan Ugetsu. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis sebelum itu. Dan ketika ia mengatakan aku tidak pernah menyayanginya dan merebut semua cahaya darinya..." G mencengkram bajunya dibagian dada.

"Rasanya seakan-akan ada palu yang langsung menghantam bagian ini..."

...

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya... Karena memang aku tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangku padanya..." G menatap keatas, melihat langit yang cerah kala itu. "Dan kenyataan kalau aku juga merebut cahaya itu darinya..."

...

Ugetsu tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Hanya bisa menatap kearah langit, kemudian menatap kearah lelaki yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Hei..." G menatap kebawah, kearah dasar dari rumah sakit berlantai 8 itu. "Kalau aku terjun dari sini... Apakah mataku akan hancur?"

"Apa yang kau-!"

"Aku hanya bercanda..." G tertawa lepas ketika melihat Ugetsu panik mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. "Bantu aku..."

"Baiklah..."

...

Malam sudah larut, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berada diluar kamar kecuali beberapa perawat yang berjaga malam. G berjalan menuju kekamar Gokudera dan melihat keadaannya.

Ia menatap sang adik yang sudah tertidur, dan melihat buku-buku yang berserakan dimana-mana. Mengambilnya dan melihat buku apa itu.

Sebuah kumpulan partitur musik, bukan hanya satu tetapi semua buku disana. Menatap kembali adiknya, ia ingat sejak kecil adiknya memang sudah menyukai piano, sama seperti ibu mereka.

Ia mengelus pelan kepala Goku, dan tersenyum sedih kearahnya. Ia mengecup pelan dahi adiknya, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya dari tidur.

_"Maafkan aku Hayato..."_

...

CKLEK!

Suara pintu tertutup itu terdengar dikamar Gokudera. Ia berjalan dan melihat kearah lorong rumah sakit. Terlihat Giotto yang berdiri dan berjalan perlahan kearah G.

"Primo..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa G...?" Giotto hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan berjalan keluar bersama dengan G.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan Gokudera-kun?" Giotto menatap kearah G, dan ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Hanya ada satu cara... Dan mungkin aku akan melakukannya..." G hanya tersenyum kearah sang boss.

"Jangan katakan kau-"

"Primo..." G memotong pembicaraan Giotto dan melihat kearah langit-langit. "Selama ini, aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaanku... Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan Hayato, sehingga ia menjadi seperti itu..."

"Ia sudah menganggapku tidak menyayanginya..." G tersenyum sedih sambil melihat kearah Giotto. "Jadi, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin ia melihatku dan menganggapku sebagai kakak yang sesungguhnya..."

"..." Giotto hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau saja... Kau hanya akan tidak bisa melihat... Aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu. Makanya... Tetaplah bersama kami... Aku, Ugetsu, dan Alaude..."

...

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya... Giotto..."

...

"Baiklah, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik agar operasi ini berjalan mulus dan berhasil..." Dokter yang menangani Goku sedang berbicara dengan G yang menemuinya.

"Hei..." G menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan otoutou... Kau tahu akibatnya bukan...?"

"K-kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga kami untuk menyelamatkannya..." Sang dokter hanya bisa terdiam dan berkeringat dingin.

"Dan... Kalau saja hanya ada satu dari kami yang selamat..."

...

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna terlihat cemas dengan Gokudera yang sudah akan dibawa keruangan operasi.

"Tenang saja Juudaime, ini hanya operasi mata biasa..." Gokudera terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia juga gugup dan tidak tenang. "Ia tidak ada disini ya..."

"Siapa, G-san?" Yamamoto yang juga berada disana hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum. "Ia akan datang nanti setelah-"

"Setelah pekerjaannya selesai...?" Gokudera memotong pembicaraannya dan senyumannya tampak pudar. "Sampai sekarangpun, ia masih mementingkan pekerjaannya..."

"B-bukan begitu Goku-"

"Ya, tetapi ia pasti akan datang secepatnya..." Giotto memotong pembicaraan Tsuna dan hanya tersenyum disamping Tsuna.

"Begitu ya..." Terlihat tangan Goku bergetar karena ketakutan. Ugetsu yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja, G pasti akan datang... Kau tidak perlu takut..." Gokudera hanya bisa mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tenang.

...

...

"...kudera-kun... Gokudera-kun...?" Suara Tsuna membuatnya terbangun. Matanya masih ditutupi oleh perban, tetapi rasa nyeri yang ada dimatanya sudah hilang. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa saat dan perban ini akan dibuka.

"Juudaime...?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." Tsuna menghela nafas lega dan menatap kearah Gokudera. "Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 1 minggu... Kami benar-benar cemas..."

"Bagaimana operasinya...?"

"..." Tsuna terdiam sejenak dan hanya bisa menatap Goku dengan tatapan sedih. "Operasi berjalan lancar... Kalau kau mau, perbanmu bisa dibuka sekarang..."

"Aniki... Apakah ia ada disini...?"

...

"Ya... G, ada disini..." Ugetsu yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa, suaranya terdengar bergetar ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Ia hanya lelah untuk berbicara..."

"Kalau begitu... Buka saja perban ini, sebelum ia harus kembali lagi bekerja..." Jawab Goku.

...

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil dokter..." Giotto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar.

...

"Baiklah, kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang..." Suara dokter itu terdengar, dan Goku hanya mengangguk. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Walaupun sejenak ia merasakan silau, tetapi ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya lagi.

Sejenak terlihat kabur semuanya, tetapi setelah itu ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tsuna, Giotto, Ugetsu, dan Yamamoto melihatnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera melihat Tsuna yang ada didekatnya.

"Kau bisa melihatku Gokudera-kun?"

"Ya..." Gokudera hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah sekitarnya. "Dimana aniki...?"

...

"Ia tidak ada disini lagi?" Tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat sedih dan tidak menatap Gokudera. "Ada apa?"

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna dan juga Giotto kakaknya, serta Yamamoto dan juga Ugetsu sepupunya, hanya bisa terdiam menatap kearah Gokudera. "G-san ada disini..."

"Apa sebenarnya maksud semua ini..." Gokudera menatap mereka berempat. Ia benar-benar bingung. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat mereka menatapnya seperti itu. "Kalau ia ada disini dimana dia?"

"Gokudera-kun..." Ugetsu, yang sepertinya tampak benar-benar tertekan hanya bisa berjalan dan menyerahkan sebuah surat padanya. "G... Menuliskan surat ini untukmu..."

"Dimana dia?"

...

Ia semakin cemas dan juga tidak berfikir jernih. Semua orang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi, satu hal yang membuatnya berfikir akan sesuatu, mata Ugetsu merah dan lebam.

Seakan-akan, ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menangis...

Sebuah surat sudah ada ditangannya sekarang. Hanya sebuah kertas putih yang polos bahkan tanpa ada amplop untuk membungkusnya. Gokudera memutuskan membukanya dan melihat tulisan itu.

-Ia yakin, itu adalah tulisannya...

Tulisan kakaknya, G...

_Untuk bakka ototou..._

_Bagaimana, kau sudah melihat surat ini?_

_Kalau begitu operasimu sukses kan?_

_Yah, harusnya seperti itu, atau aku akan menembak dokter yang memeriksamu..._

_Hei, aku serius!_

_..._

_Apakah kau masih marah padaku?_

_Mungkin surat ini akan membuatmu lebih marah padaku._

_Hayato..._

_Dengar baik-baik..._

...

_Kalau memang kau mendapatkan surat ini sekarang..._

_Itu berarti tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalangimu untuk menggapai semua yang kau inginkan..._

_Tidak akan ada lagi yang terlalu mengaturmu dengan apapun yang sebenarnya kau ingin lakukan..._

_..._

_Selama ini, aku selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanku..._

_Selama ini, aku tidak pernah bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik, memperhatikanmu layaknya ayah dan ibu ketika mereka masih hidup..._

_Aku selalu saja mengaturmu, tetapi tidak pernah mau mendengarkan apa yang kau inginkan..._

_Hubungan kita juga tidak pernah baik, seperti dulu ketika ayah dan ibu masih ada..._

_Kau menganggapku tidak menyayangimu..._

_Dan hanya mementingkan pekerjaanku tanpa mau memperhatikanmu..._

_Tetapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu..._

_Aku menyayangimu melebih apapun yang ada didunia ini..._

_Kau adalah satu-satunya adikku dan juga keluargaku..._

_Kalau kau melihat semua kelakuanku tidak pernah menunjukkannya,_

_Aku memang tidak suka menunjukkannya secara langsung..._

_Kukira kau akan menyadarinya, karena kau yang paling mengerti aku..._

_Tetapi ternyata aku terlalu berharap..._

_Kau ingat, ketika aku tidak membangunkanmu dan mematikan alarm jammu, _

_Itu karena aku melihat kau masih demam dan butuh istirahat..._

_Makanya aku membangunkanmu setelah kurasa demammu cukup turun._

_Aku juga menitipkan obatmu pada Yamamoto karena aku takut demammu tidak turun..._

_..._

_Aku sadar, aku tidak pernah bisa selalu menemanimu seperti primo ataupun Ugetsu..._

_Aku juga tidak bisa dibanggakan seperti Alaude..._

_Tetapi, aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk menggantikan ayah dan ibu..._

_Walaupun aku bisa menggantikan ayah untuk memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak..._

_Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang layak untukmu sama seperti yang diberikan ibu..._

_Tetapi,_

_Satu hal yang aku inginkan untuk kau tahu..._

_Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menyayangimu..._

_Dan untuk terakhir kalinya,_

_Kau bisa melihat hadiah yang aku berikan padamu kan?_

_Hadiah pertama dan terakhir yang aku berikan padamu..._

_Dan kuharap dengan hadiah itu, kau akan bisa menggantikanku untuk melihat dunia lebih jauh lagi..._

_Kuharap kau bisa bahagia dengan orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi..._

_._

_Aku menyayangimu..._

_Hayato..._

_"_..." Semuanya terdiam ketika Gokudera membaca surat itu. Sementara Gokudera sendiri hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan juga kosong. Ia memegang bagian sekitar matanya, mencoba untuk menyadari sesuatu. Ia menoleh kearah cermin yang ada disebelahnya. Mencoba untuk melihat kearah matanya.

Merah...

Ia hanya menemukan warna merah dimatanya. Bukanlah warna hijau emerald yang biasa ia temukan. Matanya berubah menjadi merah api yang selalu menyamakan kakaknya dengan ayah yang ia hormati.

Tidak...

Ini bukanlah matanya, ini adalah mata kakaknya...

Tetapi seharusnya kakaknya-

"Dimana dia..." Gokudera menatap kearah Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Memang tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Tetapi, itu karena ia tidak ingin menggunakan mata kakaknya hanya untuk menangis. "Dimana aniki!"

"Hayato..." Yamamoto mencoba untuk menenangkan Gokudera.

"Dimana aniki! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"..." Ugetsu menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya diam.

"Hayato-kun... G, dia-"

...

Pagi itu, langit terlihat mendung dan hujan turun membasahi tanah pemakaman itu. Semua orang memakai pakaian hitam dan tampak mengintari sebuah batu nisan berwarna hitam disana. Batu nisan yang menandakan tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir, untuk G.

Tampak Ugetsu yang hanya bisa diam dan menggenggam tangannya, mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya walau akhirnya tangis itu pecah. Tampak juga Giotto dan juga Alaude, serta beberapa rekan kerja G. Tsuna dan yang lainnyapun tampak hadir disana dan tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Hanya Alaude yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Giotto dan Hibari yang tidak menangis.

Tidak...

Ada seorang lagi yang tidak menangis...

Gokudera Hayato, hanya bisa diam dan menatap makam kakaknya yang ada didepannya. Semua bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Gokudera, walaupun ia tidak menitikkan air mata sama sekali. Ia adalah orang yang paling sedih dan merasa kehilangan.

Gokudera hanya bisa menatap makamnya dengan tatapan kosong dan juga membiarkan hujan yang turun membasahinya.

_"Ia memberikan matanya padamu... Operasi yang kalian jalani sangat berbahaya karena harus membedah bagian dekat otak..." _

_"Dan kau tahu bukan... G memiliki penyakit kesulitan pembekuan darah..."_

_"Kalian berdua mengalami masa kritis dan dokter hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu diantara kalian... Karena kalian berdua memiliki golongan darah yang langka..."_

_"Tetapi... Kakakmu sudah berpesan satu hal pada sang dokter..."_

_'Jika memang hanya salah satu dari kami yang selamat... Kau harus pastikan menyelamatkan adikku daripada aku...'_

_"Sejak menemukanmu dipanti asuhan hingga akhir... Ia menyayangimu melebihi apapun..."_

_"Ia sangat menyayangimu Gokudera-kun..."_

...

Berada diatas atap apartment, Gokudera membaca kembali surat terakhir kakaknya yang ditujukan untuknya. Sudah satu minggu lamanya semenjak pemakaman G, dan tidak ada satu tetespun air mata yang keluar dari mata Gokudera.

Ia merasa tidak pantas menangis...

Ia hanya bisa membuat kakaknya bersedih...

Ia yang membuat kakaknya mengorbankan mata dan nyawanya hanya untuk dia...

Semuanya salah ia dan ia tidak pantas menangis...

Tidak pantas menangis dengan kenyataan bahwa mata yang ia gunakan untuk menangis adalah mata kakaknya...

"Hayato...?" Yamamoto yang mencarinya membuka pintu menuju keatap apartment tempat Gokudera berada. "Ternyata benar kau disini..."

"Mau apa kau kemari Yakyuu-Bakka..." Gokudera melirik kearah Yamamoto dan menghisap rokok yang sama dengan milik G.

"Semuanya sedang mencarimu... Nii-san berkata mungkin kau ada diatas atap. Ternyata benar..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Kau masih sedih atas kematian G-san?" Yamamoto hanya bisa berjalan dan berdiri disamping Gokudera.

"Untuk apa aku menangis...?" Goku hanya tertawa kecil dan menutup matanya. "Ia adalah orang bodoh yang sudah tahu penyakitan malah melakukan operasi yang tidak menguntungkan sama sekali... Ia memang benar-benar bodoh... Sangat bodoh..."

Yamamoto menatap kearah Goku yang hanya menatap kearah langit. Tanpa menatapnya sama sekali.

"Menangislah Hayato..." Yamamoto hanya bisa tersenyum, mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh Gokudera. "Kalau kau memang ingin menangis..."

"..."

"Untuk apa aku menangis... Aku tidak ingin menangis..." Gokudera masih menghisap rokoknya dan hanya menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"G-san pasti akan marah jika kau tidak bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri..." Yamamoto mengelus kepala Gokudera dan tersenyum tipis. "Ia pasti akan memaklumi jika kau menangis..."

Yamamoto berjalan kearah pintu keluar, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gokudera sendirian.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu ya..." Yamamoto menepuk pelan kepala Gokudera dan melambaikan tangannya. Gokudera yang sedikit terkejut hanya bisa diam. Dan ketika Yamamoto akan membuka pintu, Goku langsung memegang dan menarik baju Yamamoto. Membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam didada Yamamoto.

"Kenapa..." Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia meremas baju Yamamoto. "Kenapa kalian tidak menyalahkanku...? Aku yang sudah membuatnya meninggal... Aku membuat aniki meninggal, dan kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum, kenapa kakakmu, Giotto-san, dan Juudaime masih bisa tersenyum didepanku..."

"Itu karena... Semua ini memang bukan salahmu... G-san yang menginginkan itu semua... Karena ia menyayangimu..." Yamamoto hanya bisa membiarkan Goku berada di posisi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu... Ia tidak pernah memberitahukanku... Ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyayangiku..." Yamamoto bisa merasakan air mata yang mulai membasahi bajunya. "Ia selalu berbuat egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri... Hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada aku..."

"Dan sekarang..."

"Dan sekarang ia meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun... Ia hanya memberikan surat tidak berguna ini padaku... Meninggalkanku dengan semua pertanyaan yang membuat dadaku sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas..." Tangis Gokudera terlihat semakin terdengar. Yamamoto hanya mengelus kepala Goku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya... Aku ingin memukul dan memarahinya... Aku-aku ingin menanyakan tentang semua pertanyaan yang menyesakkan ini... Apa benar ia menyayangiku... Apakah benar ia melakukan semua yang ia lakukan selama ini untukku..."

"Hayato..."

"Aku... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya...! Aku ingin mengatakan bagaimana aku menyayangi dan merindukannya... Bagaimana selama ini, aku selalu kesepian dan menginginkannya selalu ada disampingku... Aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua yang aku katakan... Tentang kata-kata 'aku membencinya' atau apapun yang membuatnya sakit hati...!"

"Tetapi kenapa ia malah pergi sebelum aku mengatakan semua itu!" Gokudera memukul kecil dada Yamamoto dan tangisnya semakin meledak. "Kenapa ia malah membuatku merasakan rasa bersalah ini? Aku tidak suka... Aku tidak suka semua ini... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

...

"Hayato..." Yamamoto hanya bisa tersenyum sedih sambil memeluknya, mengelus rambut perak milik laki-laki didepannya. "Tidak apa-apa... Menangislah..."

_'Terkadang... Semua yang kita lihat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita fikirkan...'_

_'Orang yang kau kira tidak menyayangimu...'_

_'Ternyata adalah orang yang paling menyayangi dan mencintaimu...'_

_'Walaupun kau mengatakan satu kata yang sangat menyakitkannya...'_

_'Ia akan tetap tersenyum, dan menatapmu dengan penuh kasih sayang...'_

_'Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu...'_

_'Dan pada akhirnya, hanya ada satu kata yang akan selalu keluar dari mulutnya...'_

_'Aku menyayangimu, adikku...'_

...

Gokudera hanya bisa terdiam menatap kearah sebuah bukit. Bukit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang, dan juga pepohonan yang rindang. Disalah satu pohon itu, sebuah ayunan tua tergantung disana. Ia berjalan dan mendekati ayunan itu, mencoba untuk menududukinya.

Bukit ini, adalah tempat yang sering ia datangi bersama dengan kakaknya. Dan ayunan itu, dibuat oleh kakaknya agar ia bisa bermain disini bersama dengannya. Menutup matanya, Gokudera mencoba untuk mengingat semua yang ada didalam benaknya, tentang kakaknya dan semua sifatnya yang tidak pernah berubah sama sekali.

_'Aku benci ayah dan ibu...'_

_'Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?'_

_'Ayah dan ibu selalu saja sibuk dengan semua pekerjaan mereka, dan meninggalkanku...'_

_'Tetapi yang pasti aku masih ada denganmu bukan?'_

_'Yah, kalau aniki sih memang selalu bersama denganku. Sampai-sampai aku bosan bermain dengan aniki...'_

_'Hei, apa kau bilang-!'_

_'Ahaha... Hanya bercanda, aku senang aniki selalu disampingku...'_

_'Aku menyayangimu aniki...'_

_..._

_'Aku juga menyayangimu Hayato...'_

...

Cio : la, la, la~

Kirizaki : _dikirain mau ga ada slight yaoi... Ternyata ttp aja =_="_

Cio : iyalah, kan gw maunya bikin 8059, tapi malah jadi family 0259 =_=" ini juga baru pertama kali bikinnya jadi agak aneh :( iyakan reader?

Reader : tu lw nyadar!

Cio : *mojok* oke silahkan RnR~


End file.
